


Just Say Yes

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma being a dork, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: If Emma's brave enough to ask for a date, the least Regina can do is say yes and not tease her!





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little one shot hiding, so I figured I'd share!

The knock was pensive and made only a light tapping in complete contrast to the butterflies going wild in Emma’s stomach. She took a breath and rapped her knuckles against the door to the mayor’s office. Regina shouted out to come inside and a smile threatened to bloom. Smothering it down, Emma stepped inside, the thump of the door resulting in Regina’s head lifting, her brown eyes softening.

Emma smiled goofily, “Hi.”

The door became Emma’s support system when Regina’s lips slowly parted. No matter how many years Emma had known Regina, the sight of her still made her dizzy.

“Emma.” Regina placed her pen down, eyes flickering to the vibrant flowers on her desk. “I’m guessing these are from you?”

Regina leant backwards in the chair, hands resting on her stomach as she raised her brows. Since the arrival of the flowers this morning, Regina’s stomach had flipped each and every time she’d looked at them and had waited with held breath for a certain someone to knock on the door.

“Erm…did you like them?” Emma rubbed the back of her neck and shuffled a little closer, stopping a few paces from the desk.  

“I love them,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

Emma ducked her head, a toothy grin spreading. She bounced on the balls of her feet. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?”

“A date?” Regina smirked then moved around the table to reveal the deep blue dress and heels she was wearing. Emma blushed causing Regina to lean against her desk directly in front of Emma and chuckle softly.

“Yeah,” Emma said, mind balking for a glorious second when Regina pushed her chest outwards. Emma swallowed and drug her eyes away from the taunting woman’s chest. “I came across this really amazing place when I took Henry to that college fair. I thought you’d like it.” Emma maintained eye contact with every inch of strength she had. “I was thinking this Friday?”

“Were you now?” Regina crossed her arms and bit down on her cheek. Emma displaying nerves would never fail to amuse her. When Emma’s blush deepened and she diverted her gaze to the ground, she reached for one of Emma’s hands and squeezed. “Why are you so nervous?”  

“You haven’t even said yes yet.” Emma peaked her eyes up as if she was a child peeping behind a pillow during a horror movie. All Regina had to do was say yes and stop with this awful teasing. 

Regina chuckled and pushed from the desk, lightly circling her arms around Emma’s neck. She was the most adorable idiot she had ever met. “And why exactly would I say no to such a beautiful woman wanting to take me out?”

Emma bit her lip, hands coming to rest on Regina’s hips. “You’re the one who’s beautiful,” she whispered. Her head tipped forwards, their noses brushing slightly before they shared a gentle kiss. Regina sighed and clasped her hands together behind Emma’s neck.

They kissed slowly before parting, but still, uncertainty laced Emma’s eyes. “So…?”

“Emma,” Regina said and chuckled. “You are aware I married you, right?”

Emma smiled sheepishly. “I remember,” she said, and gave her wife’s lips another kiss. There wasn’t a moment she had forgotten, and she re-watched the video that had been made enough times to have the day engrained into her mind. “I love you.”

Regina tucked a curl behind Emma’s ear, “I love you, too.”

For a second Emma softened, then she was biting her lip and squinting one eye. “So…Friday?”

“You are unbelievable, my love.” Regina rolled her eyes and tightened her grip around Emma’s neck until their bodies touched. “I would love to go on a date with you. It’s been a while.”  

“We’ve had stupid town emergencies recently,” Emma said. There was a pout when she rested her head on Regina’s shoulder. Both arms snaked around Regina’s waist and she squeezed before she pulled back with a huge smile. “I can’t wait to spoil you.”

“I look forward ~~s~~ to it.” Regina bopped Emma on the nose. “My adorable idiot.”  


End file.
